The sport of kickboxing involves a combat situation where opponents strike each other with their bands and feet. Kickboxing training has recently become very popular as an activity for providing aerobic exercise. Traditional training for kickboxing typically includes sparing situations where a first person holds a target pad and a second person strikes the pad numerous times. After awhile, the second person holds the target pad while the first person strikes it repeatedly. This type of exchange generally occurs numerous times during a training session. Commercially available pads worn on the forearm for this exercise are sold under the names Macho Martial Arts from Macho Products, Inc. of Sebastian, Florida; and Powerline.TM. from Century.TM..
During training, kickboxers often where gloves for protecting their hands. Commercially available kickboxing gloves are available under the names Everlast from Everlast.RTM. Sports Manufacturing Corporation of Bronx, N.Y. Macho Martial Arts from Macho Products, Inc. of Sebastian, Florida; Hitman.RTM. of DHB Capital Group, Inc. of Oakland Park, Fla. and Powerline.TM. from Century.TM..